


In the Light of Day

by RonsGirlFriday



Series: Saints & Stag Nights [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Community: HPFT, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Microfic, Protective James Potter, Romance, Website: HPFanficTalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonsGirlFriday/pseuds/RonsGirlFriday
Summary: James’s support doesn’t end when the full moon sets.A drabble in 200 words or fewer
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: Saints & Stag Nights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	In the Light of Day

  
  


“Why aren’t you in Charms?” demanded Remus as James strolled into the hospital wing at nine on a Tuesday morning.

“I’m quite ill,” replied James, looking every bit the opposite. He raised his fist to his mouth and affected two delicate coughs. “See? I’m sleeping it off in the dormitory.”

“So what happens when Pomfrey sees you here and realizes you’re fine?”

“I think,” said James, settling onto the bed, drawing the curtain with his wand, “that if she gets anywhere near us right now she’s going to suddenly remember urgent letters that need writing.”

Remus should have disapproved, but the fact of the matter was, as much as he needed friends on the night of a full moon, he needed one that much more in his weakest hours the morning after. He shifted over, granting James space to stretch out next to him, fingers running through Remus’s hair and over the fresh scars.

“How are you?” James’s eyes were soft, his voice more so.

Remus shrugged with a nonchalance he didn’t possess. “Alright.”

James allowed him his bravado, planting a kiss on his temple.

“Well,” he whispered, vanishing the space between their bodies. “I’ll be here anyway.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the HPFT House Cup Finale, we were prompted to write various drabbles (100-200 words each) based on the seven deadly sins. I did a whole collection for Marauders, but here on AO3 I'll be posting just the 3-4 of them I really liked. I'll be posting them separately, but associating them in my _Saints & Stag Nights_ series.


End file.
